It All Started With A Bet
Chapter 1 '~Ally's Pov~' "Sleepover!"we said happily in sync and jumping up and down.Trish and I are having a sleepover at my house tonight and you could tell we're really excited.I'm Ally Dawson,I am a 17 year old girl with 2 parents and my 3 sisters Shay, Sarah and Claire.I have brown hair with golden highlights at the tips,brown eyes,i'm skinny and i have a body a like a 'model'my mom says but I don't believe her.Patricia "Trish" Del La Rosa,she's 18 years old, she's a Latina girl with black curly hair and brown eyes. "This is going to be the best night ever for the 3 of us!"said my red headed ginger guy friend.Me and Trish look at him confused. "Uh Dez what do you mean by the 3 of us?"I said. "Yea it's not a 3 person sleepover,It's a sleep over for 4 people right Ally?"said my blonde,tall,muscular,good looking and singing guy friend as he put his arm around in a friendly way.Austin and I are partners,music partners.We write songs together,mostly me and he sings them.Trish is the manager and Dez is the director,he records and edits videos. "Sorry Austin and Dez but this sleepover is for girls only."i told them. "Oh yea we knew that"said Austin,"We'll see you two tomorrow."said Dez then he and Austin walked out the door of Sonic Boom.Sonic Boom is my family music store in the Miami Mall. "I can't wait for our sleepover!!But first I have to get fired from "Forever Young" then I'll be at your house at the usual time ok bye Ttyl."Trish said happily. "You mean you'll be late to my sleepover?" "Yea look who's catching on k bye." I roll my eyes and see Trish leave the store."Hey Alls soo whatcha doing?"said Meagan Simms,she's a 12 year old editor for Cheetah Beat.She has brown hair,chocolate brown eyes and she has a sparkly skirt,cute pink hat,a shirt with a bow on it,and purple vans. "Hey Meagan I'm just working at the store why are you here?" "I'm here to buy a guitar." "You play guitar?" "No but Austin promised he would teach me." "Ok,The guitars are over here."I said taking her to where the guitars are.When she got an acoustic purple guitar, she paid me and left the store." ~at 8:15 in Ally's house~ "Is Trish gonna be late...again."said my sister Claire helping me set the table with Chips,popcorn,soda and candy.We're getting ready for my sleepover with Trish.we here the doorbell ring,that must be Trish and it's cool that we changed our doorbell ringing to a christmas kind of ring since its almost christmas. "It's Trish of course she's gonna come late wait scratch that she's actually gonna be early for being late."Claire looks at me confused. "I meant that she usually comes at 8:20 and the party's at 8:00 and thats here late time but she's going to come 8:15 soo shes early for her late time there you have it." "Ohhh ok well I'll b-r-b."Claire leaves to her room and suddenly I hear Christmas Soul by Ross Lynch on full blast.Claire loves Ross Lynch actually she's obsessed with him and i am too.I go to the door and I open it, it's Trish. "Heyy guess who is ready to have a sleepover with a very amazing BestFriend!"said Trish doing her 'guess who got a job' pose. "Me", I answer. "No me but thank you I try my best."she said flipping her hair. "I can't believe you actually early for your usual late time." "What I'm early for my late time.How about I come back later-"she said almost leaving but I pull her back in by her arm. "No just come in." "Ok fine but don't be expecting this anytime soon."She said pointing her finger at me.I laughed. "Ok now....lets party!!!" "Yay let's go inside."she said walking past me,I shut the door and. I join her on the couch. "Let's play truth or dare."Trish said with a devious smile.Oh no. "We are not playing that again,I kept saying truth and it was all fine until I finally said dare and you dared me to watch Zaliens 3 with out covering my eyes and that was horrifyingly."Trish giggled. "ah That was a good day.Ally come one I promise I won't 'torture' you again."she said putting air quotes around torture.It was torture that movie had a lot of killing and blood,soo violent. "Ok fine."I said giving in and Trish clapped happily. "Ok I start Truth or Dare."I said. "Umm dare." "I dare you to go to Dez's house and kiss him."I giggled whilecTrish had a disgusted look on her face. "Nooo way sister I'm not kissing that freckled freak." "Come one don't be such a wimp.Remember when you told me that when you dared me to watch Zaliens 3?Well now it's my turn." "Who are you and what have you done to Ally?" "She moved to Canada.lets go to Dez's house." "When will she be back" "Trish I was joking." "I wasn't seriously whe-" "Shut up and come on"I said opening the door,we got in my purple mustang and we drove to Dez's house.The drive was only 5 minutes from my house.We get it the car and we go up to Dez's doorstep and Trish rings the doorbell.I go and hide in the bushes,they're next to Dez's house and they are shaped as monkeys and unicorns.Why am I not surprised.I here the door open and I go and I sneak a peek to see who opened the door,it's Dez. "Hey Trish what's u-"Dez said then he got cut off by Trish pushing her lips to Dez's.Aww and eww at the same time.Trish releases the kiss and she says,"Uh bye!"and she runs towards the car,I follow her,leaving a dumfounded ginger on his door step and I think I see him smiling.Wait I think Dez likes Trish I gotta tell her.We get in the car giggling and we drive to my house.When we get there I see Trish with a smile on her face.She likes him too aww and again eww. We go up to my doorstep and I open the door and we go inside,Trish is still smiling. "Trish you soo liked that kiss didn't you?" "What no I don't that was dis-gus-ting." "Really then why we're you smiling." "Because it was funny."I gave her a 'I know you're lying look'. "Ok fine I like him you happy." "Very and I think he liked you too he was smiling when you pulled away but also shocked." "Really?Yay ok my turn Truth or Dare."said Trish with that devious smile thay only the joker would have . "Uh Truth." "Uhh come one Dare!Dare!Da-"she said then I cut her off.I can't believe what I'm about to say. "Ok fine Dare."Uh oh I thought it would if been to just eat dirt or something but she said something much worse. "I dare you to go on a date with Austin."I give her a shocked look. "Nooo Trish.He doesn't even like me that way even if I flirted with with him for like a month."I said then i see Trish's joker smile again. "Do it." "What the da-" "Forget about the dare the one month flirting thing." "No no no I will not do that." "Why?Are you afraid that Austin I'll fall for you." "No." "Let's have a bet,I bet you to flirt with Austin for 1 whole month and we'll see if he likes you and I bet he will." "No he won't." "Really then prove it let's do the bet."she says putting her arm in front of me so i can shake it.I start to feel confident.Austin will never fall for me.I'm going to show Trish that he won't so I'm going to do the bet. "Do we have a deal?"she says. "Yes we do."I say shaking her hand. "Ok if I win I mean when I win my work will just be complete."I look at her confused then I realize hay she meant.Sh meant that if she wins the bet Ausin and I will be together,well she is so going to loose. "And if I win you get a hot bowl of I told you so and You have to put a kick me Sign on you back for a hole day."I smiled.I think I played that off ok. "Really a kick me sign?Ok the bet starts tommorrow.Get ready to loose Alicia."She said smiling deviously and I glared at her.She knows I hate it when we says my real first name. "Ok Patricia."I said copying had and she glares at me to.Tommorow is going to be a crazy day,I can't believe what I got myselve into. Chapter 2 '~Austin's Pov~' Dez and I walk out of Sonic Boom.Ally and Trish are having a girls only sleepover. At first I thought Ally meant all of us were going to have a sleepover together but I was wrong. "I don't understand why they were so excited,all they do is have pillow fights and talk about boys."I said to Dez. "No they do a lot of other stuff they play truth or dare,they have makeovers or they just sit around texting on their phone."said Dez,I give him a weird look and he just looks at me confused. "And how would you know that?" "I once was forced to have a sleepover with my cousin because no one else came,and after that night I knew why." "Why is that?" "She screamed at me to do her hair and makeup then she put makeup on me bye tying me to a chair and to this day I think I have lipstick still in my teeth,she wasn't really good at putting on makeup."Dez said and I tried to keep myself from laughing to hard but I couldn't and I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting but I stopped because Dez glared at me. "Hey how about we go to my house and have a real sleepover."Dez said. "Cool let's go,I drive!"I said running to my car and Dez following me. "How come I never get to drive?" "Because it's my car and you got us a ticket the last time you drove.How could you crash because of a squirrel?" "I love squirrels and it reminds me of my squirrel chippy." "You keep a squirrel as a pet?" "You don't?"I roll my eyes and we get into my blue hummer and we are on our way to Dez's house.The drive was 10 min.I see Dez's house in view and I park my car.We get out of the car and onto his doorstep,he unlocks the door and we go in.I immediately go to his room and I take off my shirt and pants.Dez comes in with ice cream,sprinkles,and whipped cream.Dez takes off his pants and shirt,we both lay our pants on the bed and we say,"Pants sundae!!" We put the ice cream,sprinkles and whipped cream on our pants. "Dez you forgot something!" "What?" "You forgot the peanuts!" "Oops sorry man." "How could you forget the peanuts?" "Ok I'll go get them."He says as he goes into the kitchen and gets some peanuts.He comes back and we pour the peanuts together. "Ok now we dig in but first lets take the time to admire this masterpiece."I say looking at my pants sundae. "It's so beautif-"he says looking at his pants sundae too. "Admiring over dig in!!"I say and immediately we start eating our sundae like crazy.When we're done we turn on the tv,the Xbox and we play Call Of Duty Black Ops 2: Zombies. "Let's kill some Zombie butt until they're dead!"Dez says when the game starts. "But they're already dead." "Well then we will kill them again."he replies and I roll my eyes and I ignore his comment.We stop playing when we hear the doorbell ring. "Dez go get the door." "Ok fine."As he walks to the door I go to his bedroom window to see how was there,it's Trish.What does she wa-.I get cut from my thoughts and my eyes widen and my mouth is open in shock when I see Trish crushing her lips against Dez's. Woah now that's more scarier than the zombies.I see the bushes move and I see Ally looking at Dez and Trish kissing,she's gagging and smiling and then gagging again.I chuckle.Then I see Trish release the kiss and I see her mouth move but I can't here what she's saying,Then her and Ally leave,they get in what I think is Ally's car and they drive away.Dez comes back in side with a smile on his face,he liked the kiss. "I saw what happened and your smiling you like Tri-"I get cut off when he puts his hand on my mouth. "Shh don't tell anyone ok."He says. "Mmhmmhmhmhm"I say with Dez's hand still on my mouth. "What?Oh wait."Dez says and he takes his hands away from my mouth. "I said so you do like Trish." "Ok whatever and you like Ally."he says and my eyes widen. "I don't like Ally what makes you think that I think?I made it pretty clear when I made my self into a wet pumpkin."I said telling the truth.I love Ally but like my adorable BestFriend nothing more and I never will. "Yes you do-"he said but I cut him off. "Let's just continue the game."I said getting my controller.Then I hear Dez whisper,"Deeenniiaal.".I just shake it off and we continue our game.I don't like Ally she's just my friend,friends are friends not girlfriend and boyfriend.Ally is very beautiful but she deserves better,but not Dallas he's just a life size Ken doll. Chapter 3 ~Ally's Pov~ I feel a tickle on my nose and I just ignore it,after 1 minute I feel my nose tickle again,I'm about to scratch my nose when I hear someone snickering,I know what this is.I get my left hand and I feel it in contact ith some ones cheek and that person screams.I open my eyes and I see Trish. "Gotcha!"I said giggling at her funny face filled with whipped cream. "Heyy how did you know?!"She said shocked. "I have 3 little sisters I think I know how this prank works."I said.It's true every party or sleepover we have either Claire,Sarah or Shay do the tickle my nose and when I scratch my nose I get whipped cream on my face.Sometimes all of them do it at the same time. "True,true.Guess what day it is is!"She said cheerfully. "Monday." "Well yes but thats not what i'm talking about.It's the day 1 of our little bet." "What-"I started then realization hits me it's the 1 month flirting bet. "Oh no that's today?" "Yep but first lets start operation New Ally." "Not operation New Ally anything but that!"I said grabbing onto her shirt. "You have no idea what that it is do you?" "Nope no idea."I said letting go of her shirt. "Well your going to find out lets go!"she said grabbing my arm and leading me to the door. "Wait I need to get dressed and I'm hungry."I said pointing to my stomach and it growls. "Um here"she said giving me an orange, "and you don't need to worry about clothes."I looked at her confused. "Ok but I need to eat something." "I already gave you-" "I meant something other than a citrus fruit,like maybe eggs no pancakes ooh you know who likes pancakes Austin maybe we should make some for him but I'm not a very good cook so-"I said quickly trying to stall but Trish cut me off "Quit stalling and come on!"she said getting my arm again and taking me outside.I close the door and we get inside Trish's car. ~At The Miami Mall~ We walk inside and I see my favorite stores Forever Young and Shop'Till You Drop.Trish takes me inside a beauty salon called Snip 'N Style. "Hey Trish what are you doing here?" "Hey Maquita I'm here to use my free employee hair cut."Trish said.She works here I knew it.Trish has worked in every store in the mall except for Sonic Boom,my dad doesn't want to hire her hmm I wonder why. "Oh ok is it for you or your friend here?"Maquita said pointing at me. "Yea it's for my friend,Ally this is my boss Maquita."She said introducing Maquita to me. "Maquita this is Ally my BestFriend."she aid intriducing me to Maquita. "Ok what kind of a hairstyle would you like?Curly,Mohawk,a bride kinda hair style-" "Woah woah you do know she's too young to be getting married right?" "Yea I just love that hair style."Maquita said. "But in the future she will be needing it right mrs.Ally Moon?"Trish said and I give her a glare.Maquita looks at us confused. "Is that her last name?" "Nope well not yet."she said giggling.I give her another glare,I smile. "Whatever you say Mrs.Trish Worthy"I ay and she gives me a glare. "I thought her last name was De La Rosa?"Maquita said,wow is she really that clueless. "Yea it is."I said giggling. "want you to give her a flirty hair style it's for a bet we're doing." "Ohh ok I know exactly what to do.Ally come sit right here."I sit on one of the chairs and she starts doing my hair. ~At Sonic Boom~ "Ok are you ready to see at your new look?"Trish said smiling.We just got back from the mall and we are in the practice room.I haven't seen myself yet but right now i'm finally going to see myself. "You mean the look I will have for only a month."I said. "We'll see about that."Trish covering my eyes.she's leading me somewhere then she uncovers my eyes.Me eyes grew wide,omg. "Your welcome."she said smiling.I have straight hair,it's as straight as a ruler.I'm wearing a crop rhinestone skull print t-shirt,a light orange bandage skirt,and white high heels.I'm wearing hot pink lipstick,pink blush and orange nails.I look I don't wanna sound conceited but hot and it makes me more confident. "I'm totally going to wear clothes like this more often."I said with a huge smile. "I knew you would,so now-"Triah started but was cut of by a male voice. "Ally are you here?!"said the male voice,It's Austin.Suddenly I felt my palms getting sweating and I'm shaking inside ok I could do this. "Ok are you ready?"Trish said. "No but I'm gonna do it."I said. "Wait let me go first when I call you that's when you come downstairs.Get it,got it good."she and she went downstairs.I stand there for a couple of minutes and then I here Trish say,"Ok come on out Ally!"I go outside the door slowly and I walk downstairs with my head up and I see Austin with his eyes wide open and so is his mouth and Dez is doing the same thing.I blush.I go up to Austin and I close his mouth and say,"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." "So what do you think Austin?"Trish said.He's still looking at me without blinking. "Austin!"Trish says waving her hands in his face,he shakes his head and says,"What?"I giggle a little bit. "I said do you like her new look." "Uhhh...umm...-" "I look terrible right?"I frown. "No you look beautiful and-"Austin. "Hot!"said Dez.We all look at him confused and he says,"What I was just saying what Austin thinks of your new look." "Dez!"Austin said. "I think your hot too."I whispered with a flirty voice.He looked at. me confused. "Lets go upstairs and write a song."I said grabbing his arm. "Woah Your so strong."I said feeling his muscles. "Y-yeah."he said nervously.I' m making him nervous maybe I'm better at this then I thought.We go upstairs and we sit down.I scoot closer to him,our hands are touching each other and I blush. "Ok let's write a song about friends you know friends."he said punching my arm softly and scooting away from me. "How about a love song."I said getting closer to him again. "Why a love song?".he asked. "Because I think it's hot when a guy sings a love song."I said batting my eyelashes. "Uh I got to go." he said nervously. "Where can I come with you?"I said. "Sorry you can't it's mine and Dez's thing sorry."He said running out the door.I walked to the door and yelled,"Austin!!" He ran out the store in a heart beat.Trish comes upstairs laughing like crazy. ,"That.Was.Funny."she said breathlessly. "I know he just ran out like a rocket."I said laughing and holding my sides. "Where did you learn how to flirt like that?"she said. "It takes practice."I said flipping my hair." "Well your a natural ok soo I gotta go to work i'll see you later?" "Sure bye."I sad,we hugged and she walked out the door.I can't believe i just flirted with a guy,me Ally Marie Dawson has flirting with a guy but not just any guy Austin Moon.That sounds weird saying that your flirting with your BestFriend ha but who cares it's just for a silly bet it's not like I'm gonna fall in love with the guy.I sigh.This is gonna be a loooong month. DAY 1 Chapter 4 '~Austin's Pov~' "Ally are you here?!"I said entering Sonic Boom with Dez. I see Trish walk down. "Hey Trish,Where's Ally?" I said "She's upstairs.Are you ready?"She said I look at her confused. "Ready for what?" "You'll see." "I'll see wha-" "Ok come on out Ally!"Said Trish.I see Ally come out of the practice room a little bit shy and then she's walking down stairs with her head up,my eyes and mouth grow wide and Dez's doing the same thing.Ally blushes seeing my reaction.She looks beautiful and soo...different.As i see her walking downstairs i see her walk in slow motion and her hair moving in the breeze like a movie.When she finally walks downstairs she goes up to me.She closes my mouth and says,"Close your mouth you'll catch flies."I keep staring at ally with out blinking,the only thing i'm focusing on is Ally.Wow I- "Austin!"Trish said pulling me from my trance by waving her hands in my face,Ally giggles. "What?"I said looking at Trish annoyed. "I said do you like her new look."Trish said. "Uhhh...umm...-"I choked out not finding the right words to say. "I look terrible right?"Ally says with a frown.How could she thinks she looks terrible she looks beautiful. "No you look beautiful and-"I managed to choke out,I get cut off by Dez. "Hot!"said Dez,finishing for me.We all look at him confused and he says,"What I was just saying what Austin thinks of your new look." "Dez!"I said.It's like he read my mind,It's true I do think she looks hot. "I think your hot too."Ally whispered in my ear in a flirty voice.Wait is she flirting with me?I give her a confused look. "Lets go upstairs and write a song."She said grabbing my arm. "Woah Your so strong."She said feeling my muscles. "Y-yeah."I said nervously.I've never been nervous around Ally,well there's a first time for everything..We go upstairs and we sit down.She scoots closer to me,our hands are touching each other and I see her blush. "Ok let's write a song about friends you know friends."I sad punching her arm softly and scooting away from her feeling awkward. "How about a love song."She said getting close to me again. "Why a love song?"I asked. "Because I think it's hot when a guy sings a love song."She said batting her eyelashes. "Uh I got to go."I said nervously and wanting to get out of here. "Where can I come with you?"Ally said. "Sorry you can't it's mine and Dez's thing sorry."I said lying to her and running out the door.As I was running down stairs I hear Ally yell,"Austin!"I run out of the store in a heart beat.I ran all the way to my house and I knock on my sister's room.She.opens the door and says,"What do you want Austin?"Monica with an annoyed voice.Monica is my younger sister she's 14.She has beach blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. "I need some advice." "Ok first of all you really should stop telling people your middle name is Monica it's embarrasing.Sec-"Yea I know I have my sisters name as my middle name.It's because my mom wanted a daughter so i'm pretty sure she hated me to give me my middle name Monica,and then Monica was born and they couldn't change my middle name so that's why I still have it. "Not that kind of advice."I sad interrupting her. "Ok then what is it?" "I need girl advice." "Are you really that desperate?" "I wanna say no but yes. please help me." "Ok fine come in."She said and I go inside her room.She closes the door and I sit down on her bed. "Ok what's the prob?" "It's about Ally.Today she wasn't herself." "Oh you mean the Ally that you keep talking about 24/7?" "What I don't talk about her 24/7.What makes you think that?" "Ally and I just wrote a song together. Ally and I are going to the beach.A-"She said imitating me and I glare at her. "Ok ok fine I kinda sorta talk about her a little bit." "A little bit?Not-" "Anyway"I said cutting her off. "I think Ally was flirting with me today.Silly right?" "Very.What did she say?" "She told me I was hot,She told me that I was strong,When we were writing a song she kept getting closer to me and then she wanted to write a love song because she thinks it's hot when a guy sings a love song." "Wow Ally's got skills!!I never new that sweet innocent,dorky Ally would ever flirt and with you!" "Yea I know.What should I do?"I said laying down on her bed. "I don't know"She says at first but then I saw her with a huge smile on her face and she says,"Flirt back."I stand up and say,"What?"she walks over to me. "Flirt with Ally."When I realize what she is talking about,I have a shocked look on my face. "No I can't Ally is just my friend,she's like a sister to me."I say and she rolls her eyes. "Really because a sister WOULD flirt with her brother,a brother WOULD look at her sisters lips when she talks and you guys would always sit next together and without personal space.Yea sounds like a sister-brother love to me."She said sarcastically.I glare at her. "Ok fine I'll flirt back but only to prove to you that we are just friends." "Ok that's all I'm asking for." "Thanks sis.""Your welcome bro."We hug and I go to my room to get ready to go to sleep.I go my bed and I start to slowly go to sleep. Chapter 5 ~Ally's Pov~ "Hey Ally!"Said my sister Claire and behind her are my other sisters Shay and Sarah.Shay is 17,Sarah 16, and the youngest is Claire 13.She turns 14 today and we are going to have a party with the whole family,Trish,Dez,Austin,our cousin Violet and 5 of Claire's friends.Claire has long wavy red hair and blue eyes.Sarah has brown straight hair and dark brown eyes.Shay has brown curly hair and light brown eyes. "Hey guys what's up?"I responded. "I just wanted to tell you that my friends Macy,Rose,Rydell,Lis,Carter,Cat Bobbie and Ross are coming today."Claire said. "Wow that's a lot of people are you sure mom and dad are ok with this?"I asked. "Yeah they're ok with it." "Who's Ross?"Sarah asked. "He's a new friend i made yesterday,he's new to Miami Middle School and no Shay he's NOT my boyfriend."Claire said clarifying. "Whatever you say sis.Your just being in denial like someone else we know."Shay said and they all look at me. "What I'm not in denial!"I said. "Yes you are.Your in denial about you liking Austin."Claire said. "Your in denial about liking Ross."said to Claire. "Nuh uh",She said. "Uh huh"I said. "Don't you uh huh my Nuh uh-"Sarah cuts Claire off by using a bull horn. "Umm ow!!" Claire and I said in sync.Wow that's a loud bullhorn. "Ok we get it you like Ross"She said pointing at Claire,"And you like Austin",She said pointing at me. "But I-"Claire and i started but we were cut off. "Sorry but we don't wanna hear your lies."Shay said putting a hand up to stop us from talking.Ughh why does everyone think I like Austin?I don't like him,he's just my friend.Is that so difficult to understand?We then hear the door bell ring. "I'll get it!"Claire said running to the door but I beat her too it. I open the door,It's Austin.Time to get my flirt on. "Hey Austin looking hot as always." "Thanks but not as hot as you."He says winking at me.Is he flirting with me?Ok two can play this game. "So whatcha doing here?You couldn't stay away from me?" "If thats what you want to think then sure.i came here to,you know-" "Ask her out because you totally should!"Claire said.I turn around and glared at her.Austin looks at her confused. "No.I just came to help out with Claire's birthday party."he said. "Ohhh awesome!!Austin can you please perform for my partay?"Claire said.All of us look at her confused. "Did you just say partay?"He said. "Yes i know,I'm creative."Claire said looking down and putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Yes you are."Shay said. "I know right!Hehe."Claire said. "Ok?So let's get started.Wait"I said and I take out out 20 bucks. "Here Claire.Go to the movies with a friend while we decorate the house for your party" "Actually it's a partay."Sarah said. "Ok fine partay,Woo."I said sarcastically. "Woah woah woah!!20 bucks?"Claire said and she made this hand gesture that tells me 'I want more money'.I roll my eyes and I give her 10 more bucks.She smiles. "Thanks sis.You rock!"She said. "Yeah yeah whatever have fun."I said. "Yay!I can finally go see a movie with-" "Roooss"Sarah and Shay said in a lovey dovey voice.Claire glares at them. "Pshh whaaat.Its not Ross.Pshhh you guys are just cray cray ok."Claire said sounding nervous and rapidly pressing buttons on her phone and she smiled very big at us and says,"Excuse me a moment I got get ready to..have a girls night yeah that's it totally not a date that's for sure Hehe."She says.I raise an eyebrow at her and I look at Austin he shrugs.She first walks slowly backwards towards the stairs then turns around and speeds up stairs to her room.We roll our eyes and Shay says,"She's so going on a date.Aww that's cute.I remember my first date." "You never had a first date."Sarah said. "Yes I did!Remeber Jack?" "Oh you mean booger boy from kindergarden?Yes I remember and FYI it was a play date." "Ok whatever it still has the word date in it."Shay said.Austin moves closer to me and he puts his lips to my ear and he whispers softly enough for only me to hear,"Your sisters are really something.Is this why you never let me come over?" "Yes and your never coming back here again."I whisper back.We both laugh. "Would you guys quick stop flirting and come help us get out the decorations."Sarah said.We both blush and we walk over to them.Claire comes out of her room 2 hours later wearing zebra printed leggings,a floral shirt an R5 pick necklace.By the way don't get me started on R5 she loves them more like obsessed or how she calls it 'dedicated' to R5.She loves all their songs and she loved to wear tutus like Rydel.It's funny how she has a friend named Rydel but it's spelled with two L's.She had R5 painted nails,her hair is curled and she has a little bit of makeup on. "Wow Claire you look so dolled for just a 'Girls night out'."Shay said putting air quotes around Girls night out. "Well I like to look my best.Do i really look that awesome?"She said.She's so going on a date. "Ok whatever you say.Have fun on your date." "I confess its not a girls night out but it's not a date either it's just a little hangout with a guy friend." "Ok whatever you say have fun.And when you get back Raire will happen."Sarah said smirking.Huh?Raire?Wait R is for Ross and aire is for Claire.Its a couple name haha atleast I don't have one.I start to laugh and so does Austin. "Shut up...Auslly."Claire says smirking in victory and they laugh at us.Austin and I stop laughing. "Nicee!!"Shay said high fiving Claire and so does Sarah. "Whatever ok at least we all know Raire is going to happen not Auslly."I said.I think I played that off ok. "Ok we don't know if Raire will ever happen but we all know for sure that Auslly will."Claire said. "So your saying there's a possibility of Raire happening?"Sarah said. "Hmm I don't know maybe..maybe not." "Ohh so you do like Ross!Ha I gotcha red handed sistah!"Sarah said.I see Claire blush. "Ok fine I do but DON'T tell him or I will kill you."Claire said.We all walk slowly away from her frightened.She maybe younger than all of us she sure knows how to throw a punch....hard.We hear the door bell ring. "Ohh Ross is here!Be cool."Claire said. "Or how I like to call it say smooth."Austin said while doing a spin.I laugh. "Ok whatever just don't be...you.No offense."Claire said. "Offense taken."We all said.Claire walks to the door and opens it. "Hey Claire,you look beautiful."Ross said smiling.Claire blushes.Ross has blonde hair and brown eyes.He's wearing a red shirt,red high tops and black jeans. "Awwww"We all said in sync. "Thanks you look nice too."Claire said smiling back.Sarah leans close to me and whispers,"They are so cute together.Raire is soo happening.Because if it doesn't then I'll make it happen." "Don't Sarah it up." "Huh?Sarah it up what's that?" "Since you love to meddle then we all decided to call it Sarah it up because you always try to make good things happen but then it turns out bad." "Trust me I will not 'Sarah it up'." "Mmmhhmm you better not." "Ok."she whispered and she moved away from my ear. "Ok so you wanna go?"Ross said. "Sure wait I forgot my purse."Claire went inside and she grabbed her purse. "I got to go now bye guys."Claire said. "Ok have fun on your date.Bye!"I said.Everyone waved bye to Claire and she walked out and closed the door. "Awww young love it's so cute."Sarah said. "I know right!"said Austin.Shay and Sarah look at him confused.I already knew he liked romance movies and anything to do with it.His favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet. "You like romance?"Shay said. "You don't?"He said.Sarah and Shay nod their heads in agreement. "Ok guys let's get things ready before Claire gets back!"Sarah said and we all got to work. Category:Content Category:auslly Category:user related Category:made by users Category:Images